The Bath: Kuroshitsuji- Ciel x Sebastian
by DanionNeko030
Summary: "No butler worthy of the Phantomhives can send their master to bed without a single luxury." That's right, and Sebastian isn't about to let his lord sleep without satisfaction.


**The Bath**

"For tonight's entree, you will be served chateaubriand accompanied with caramelized pears, completed with a sweet strawberry savarin. Darjeeling sungma summer tea will be served alongside your meal."

Sebastian effortlessly hoisted three covered, silver platters on one arm and pushed a cart of piping hot tea with the other as he approached his young master. The plates were presented individually with the lift of their silver domes, revealing delectable courses of vibrant colors, each decked with fresh greenery. Ciel sat at the head of the velvet-clothed dining table, leaning on the wooden armrest beside him with his elbow, resting his cheek on his fist. His expression was monotone and unamused as he tilted his wrist about to catch light against the royal blue stone in his ring. He only glanced up to scan the food presented to him, but did not venture to reach for his silverware. Sebastian watched hauntingly over his master's shoulder.

"Unsatisfied with something, my lord?" he questioned. He watched a deep blue eye slink up to look at him behind dark hair. The rich contrast of his master was utter bliss.

Ciel clicked his tongue. "Tch. I told you earlier, I'm not hungry."

The hunter green vintage wallpaper and aged wooden floor added to the distilled and unlively mood of it's beholders. Sebastian sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"How ever shall I satisfy your appetite? No butler worthy of the Phantomhives can send their master to bed without a single luxury." He smiled, tilting his head slightly to one side, arms folded neatly behind his back. He was the fitting picture for a model butler, it almost sickened his master. Ciel scoffed, looking forward and shooing away his food with the wave of a hand.

"Fine, fix me a hot bath. My luxury will be relaxation," he ordered. Sebastian bowed in confirmation.

"Very good."

Ciel waited patiently in his sleeping quarters as his butler went to work, lying on his back with his hands folded neatly on his stomach.. Moonlight streaked through a stained-glass window, enveloping his body in a fiery glow. Like a corpse within a casket, he remained motionless, intuitively observing his surroundings with closed eyes. He sensed the eerie stillness of the mansion; the lurking presence of darkness. The presence of hell.

After the allotted time passed to prepare the bath, Sebastian knocked lightly and entered the room carrying a grey robe of silk.

"Your robe, young master." He presented the robe, setting it beside Ciel, who remained still. He paused to observe his master's peaceful state. It resembled death so closely, to every last dark lash upon his eyelids. A devilish smile stretched across the demon's face as he exited the room to allow Ciel to change.

Sebastian stood to greet his master upon hearing his light footsteps patter down the hall towards the master bathroom. Ciel entered and stood directly in front of his butler, who reached over his head to shut the door behind them. He brought his hand behind his master's head to untie his eyepatch, tugging on the ends of the knot and drawing the patch across his face in one swift motion. Ciel's demonic eye pierced Sebastian's gaze with a hidden strength known only between the two of them. Sebastian continued to look into his young master's eyes, seemingly unhindered by their hint of ferocity as he reached down to unfasten the waistbelt of Ciel's robe. The silk slinked lazily off of Ciel's shoulders to expose his upper torso, the rest collecting at the bend of his elbows. The supple skin caressed his fragile bones within him; his back curved inwards to define his spine. Sebastian licked his lips.

"Young master, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Please step into the bath," Sebastian ushered.

Ciel smirked. "Surely a demon can have some patience." He allowed the robe to slip down the remaining length of his body and fall to the floor, exposing every square inch of his body. Not a single part of his flesh was flawed or blemished, mind the crest burned into the skin above his left ribcage.

Sebastian bit the tip of his right glove and tugged it off his hand, then repeated this to the remaining glove.

"I might add that you seem to have grown quite comfortable with me. Your haste to reveal yourself to me is intriguing," He commented. His master furrowed his brow, pushing past his butler to approach his bath. He dangled a dainty foot above the water, allowing a toe to break the surface and meet the hot liquid. This sudden warmth sent chills up his body, enticing him as he slipped the rest of his body into the water. Steam rose around Ciel, clouding the room in a haze. Rose petals floated within the bath, filling the air with a rich, heavy sweetness. Flickering candles served as the only light source.

Sebastian crouched beside him, a shadowy figure in the dim light. He scanned his master's wet skin with his eyes, admiring its glisten. The slow rise and fall of the boy's chest within the water was slowing as Ciel began to grow warmer. Sebastian rarely saw his master's skin so pink and vulnerable, almost indistinguishable from his usual ivory pale complexion. Ciel became aware of his butler's observatory state.

"What are you staring at? I need to have my bath in peace," he said, slightly irked.

Irked? No. A part of him didn't mind the demon's red eyes fixed on him. A part of him… enjoyed the demon's attention and presence. This thought came to a surprise to him; he stirred in his bath.

Sebastian didn't answer his master's question, but only continued to admire him, his lips parted. His eyes met Ciel's, and they held their gazes.

"W-what…" Ciel began, but suddenly felt entranced by his butler, whose pale skin glowed in the candlelight. What was this newfound beauty he was just now noticing? He shook his head, looking down to his lap, which was hidden by the soapy water.

"I need a massage. Here." Ciel pointed to his shoulders, settling into his sunken position as Sebastian came from behind him and rolled up his sleeves. He gently slid his fingers around his master's tiny shoulders and pushed his thumbs deep into the skin. This initial touch was so cold, it sent a jolt through Ciel's entire body.

Sebastian chuckled. "It seems you aren't quite use to a foreign touch on such a sensitive area. I suppose I'm serving as a source of exposure tonight," he teased.

"Tsk, just shut up and massage lower," Ciel said in a tone more hushed than intended.

The demon slipped his hands into the water, sliding them slowly down his master's back, tracing up and down his fragile spine with light pressure. Ciel felt chills with every downward press. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip.

"Lower…"

Like ghost hands, he felt the mysterious glide of smooth fingers find their way to his hipbones. He let in a quick breath; Sebastian grinned. The butler circled his hands around the front of his master's pelvis repeatedly, stooping lower and lower towards the boy's crotch.

Ciel felt the hum of the demon's words in his ear. "What is your order, young master?" Sebastian whispered, his warm breath trailing down Ciel's neck. He shivered.

"L-lower," the boy dared to command.

Sebastian traced his fingernails down his master's v-lines, stopping to wrap both hands tightly around the base of his cock.

Ciel let out a moan, arching his back against the white porcelain as the demon stroked his master. The rushing of the water against his tip gave him rushing feelings of ecstasy up and down his shaft.

"Ahhh… Mmm…" Ciel let out noises of pleasure in spite of himself. He blushed and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sebastian nibbled on Ciel's ear, trailing kisses down to meet the boy's neck. He pressed his thumb against his master's tip and circled rapidly as he sucked a tender spot on his neck. Ciel moaned and twitched uncontrollably; he reached behind him and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, clawing the tender skin in desperation.

"Young master, you're responding so nicely," Sebastian cooed. "It's almost as though you longed for someone to please you. Were you really this pent up for so long?"

"Sh… Shut up… Ah! Uhh… Mmm… this is… ah!…" Ciel battled for words, but was lost in the exhilarating pleasure.

Suddenly, Ciel felt Sebastian's hands lose contact with his body. He watched as Sebastian began loosening his tie and removing his tailcoat and undershirt.

"What are you-" Ciel began to question before Sebastian grabbed the back of his master's head, pushing it towards his crotch. The boy's nose brushed the zipper of his pants.

"Bite it," Sebastian commanded.

Ciel looked up at his butler in disbelief. "_I'm_ the one who should be giving orders here!" he protested, but Sebastian only chuckled.

"Unzip me, and we can continue this, young master."

Ciel didn't like being told what to do, but to his surprise, he didn't want his butler to leave. Let alone while he was in this state.

"I truly hate you," he muttered, clamping onto the protruding zipper with his teeth and tugging downwards. Sebastian's member sprung out from it's confinements, fully aroused. The demon held fistfuls of Ciel's hair, guiding his master's lips to meet his tip. He pushed the end of his cock into Ciel's mouth, who strained to bend forward in the bath and glide down Sebastian's entire length. Saliva dribbled from the boy's mouth as he stifled his gag reflex. His lips provided suction as they pushed down on the demon's shaft, the tip grazing the back of Ciel's throat. Sebastian's head fell back slightly; his eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Oh master… you are truly wonderful tonight," he voiced through bated breath as he cycled his head around to look down at the boy.

Ciel peered up at the Sebastian with wide eyes as he engulfed another mouthful, bobbing his head slowly and sucking hard. Sebastian held his master's face, admiring the boy's naked, dripping wet state and pink lips puckered around his cock. Ciel slid up the demon's shaft once more to whirl his tongue around the tip. His butler's lightly defined abdomen beaded with sweat; his breathing was slow but intensely heavy. Sebastian pulled out of his master's mouth, a tether of saliva strung loosely between the two. He took a hold of his pants and pushed them down, dropping them to his ankles and kicking them off across the room. He began to climb into the bath with a swift step. Ciel worked his way to the other end of the tub.

"There's no way the two of can… wha- ah!" his objections were interrupted when Sebastian grabbed his waist and pulled him forward to sit on his lap, facing one another. This intimate encounter made Ciel blush, looking away in embarrassment. Sebastian ginned.

"Now master, why so shy? Can you not handle this close contact?"

The demon's tip brushed against Ciel's entrance; he rotated his hips to enhance this feeling.

"Or perhaps you're overwhelmed by your own aroused state?" Sebastian whispered.

Ciel tensed, squeezing his eyes shut. "N-no…no… way…!"

The butler chuckled. "My my, you truly are a tease. Don't you know it's only polite to look your lover in the eyes?" He touched his fingers to his master's chin, turning the boy's head to face him.

"Look at me," he breathed.

Ciel opened his heavy eyes to gaze into Sebastian's, their faces millimeters from one another. The demon locked their stare; he grabbed Ciel's backside to steady him and thrusted forward, plunging his cock deep into his master.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah… hah… ah!" Ciel cried out, lunging forward to clutch his butler's back, clawing the skin to the point of blood secretion. He pressed his cheek against his partner's raised collar bone and clenched his teeth. Sebastian began thrusting, pushing inside firmly and drawing out slowly. Ciel opened his mouth and seized the demon's skin between his teeth, sinking in harder with every thrust.

"Good master… you're so tight. I can feel you throb against me," Sebastian murmured. He began gaining speed. The surrounding water and Ciel's wet insides provided excellent lubrication as the demon's cock forced pressure in all directions with incredible speed. Ciel tightened around his butler, moaning and scratching ferociously. Water splashed out of the tub as the young master rode his demon; the surrounding bubbles broke from the stir of the liquid.

"Master, look at me. I want to see your face clearly." Sebastian put a hand to Ciel's chest and pushed him back. The boy could barely keep his eyes open, but forced them to remain in contact with his demon. They touched foreheads and held their gazes, bouncing up and down. Ciel was in awe by Sebastian's condition: glossy eyes, hair nappy and messy, mouth agape. The man was clearly at his limit, and Ciel found it extremely arousing. He began stroking himself in sync with the upwards pushes of Sebastian's cock.

"Se-Seb… astian!… guhh… Sebastian…" The boy twitched and his eyes watered as he started to climax, looking desperately into his demon's eyes.

"Yes… young master… I want to… watch your face as you come," Sebastian uttered through heavy breaths, but could barely hold himself together.

"Uhh… Ciel…" he moaned into his master's ear.

This name was a foreign and sexy hush to Ciel; he quivered and hastened his breathing, tensing around his butler as he came, moaning and groaning.

Sebastian was in utter ecstasy from his master's pleading gaze. Suddenly, he lurched forward, pushing Ciel's groin down hard against him as he erupted inside his master. He had completely lost himself in the pleasure, rocking forward to raise slightly out of the water as they grappled and clawed intensely at one another in unison climax, calling each other's names.

The rush of satisfaction settled with them as they relaxed from pleasure back to a calm state. Ciel hung limply against Sebastian, rising and falling with the butler's chest, which pressed against his own drastically expanding and contracting lungs. Sebastian loosely cradled the sides of his master's torso. They stayed in this exhausted position for quite some time.

"Shall I prepare you for bed, my lord?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel remained quiet, calmed by the demon's steady breathing. Sebastian held his master as he rose from the bath, setting the boy to his feet to dry him off. He wrapped a towel around himself then Ciel, rubbing the fabric alongside his master's thin arms. Ciel watched his butler, slightly dazed. Sebastian glanced at the boy and smiled.

"My apologies, young master. I meant to provide you with a cleansing bath, but it appears you are much dirtier now than before," he chuckled, wiping Ciel's cheek with the corner of the towel. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's wrist.

"Don't let it get to your head," he smirked, pulling his butler with him down the hall to his bedroom. Sebastian pulled back the comforter as Ciel settled into the bed under the sheets and tucked him in.

"Good night, my lord," Sebastian whispered into the night. Ciel clicked his tongue.

"Tch. You demons truly have no patience. I haven't been fully satisfied yet."

Sebastian looked at his master in surprise. "What is it you desire that I haven't satisfied already?" he puzzled.

"I order you to lay with me," Ciel muttered, looking away. Sebastian grinned.

"Yes, my lord," he responded, crawling into bed with his master, who snuggled against his chest. The only candlelight remaining died as the demon and his lord drifted into slumber.


End file.
